A Hope Valley Story
by Butterball730
Summary: This is my first story. I would appreciate your feedback. I am not good at summaries so please just read and enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own When Calls the Heart
1. Chapter 1

Rosemary and Lee's wedding just ended. Rosemary was now Rosemary Coulter. Elizabeth was excited for her friend, she was so excited that when Abigail came up behind her and touched her shoulder she jumped.

"Elizabeth, Are you okay?" Abigail asked concerned.

"Oh, yes. you just frightened me. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, Frank just asked me out on a date. So I was wondering could you take Cody home and stay with him till I get back?"

"Of course I will watch Cody. How about though I go to your house and he can pack a bag and stay the night with me. I have the extra room."

"Really! that would be great. Thank you so much Elizabeth."

"Hey what else are friends for then to help in a time of need."

* * *

They had just gotten inside Elizabeth's house when Cat Montgomery knocked on the door.

"Hello," Elizabeth said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Elizabeth. I was wondering Gabe is horribly sick and I have to take him to see the doctor in Hamilton. Could you watch Emily and Miles?"

"Of course, Cat. Bring them over with a bag and they can stay until Gabe is better. Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"No, Nurse Carter came over and she said it was just the flu. She gave him some medicine and he has been taking it for a week but he's getting worse. I am becoming extremely worried. She came back but said she has no idea what it is and that I should go see the best doctor I could find." Cat started crying.

"Oh don't cry I will telegram my father and you can stay at our house."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It will be no imposition. You just take care of your son."

"Thank you Elizabeth. I will bring Emily and Miles over soon."

Elizabeth was thinking through how she could divide up her house when suddenly she heard another knock on the door.

 _Oh, what now. Elizabeth was thinking._

"Hello, Hattie."

"Hi, Miss Thatcher."

"Can I do something for you Hattie?"

"Oh, yeah I really liked the lesson you taught yesterday about the planets and I was wondering if you had any books about astronomy that I could borrow?"

"Of course, Hattie. I am always thrilled when my students enjoy the lessons I teach."

Just then Emily walked past the front door and saw Hattie.

"Hi, Hattie!" Emily exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Emily!" Hattie said in the same happy voice, "What are you doing at Miss Thatcher's house?"

"Oh, my brother is sick, so mama had to take him to Hamilton to see the doctors."

Emily's voice became sadder as she talked. Elizabeth hated when people were sad so she came up with a plan.

"Emily," Elizabeth said, "how would you like it if we could see if Hattie could come stay over like you are here?"

"Really!"

"Absolutely," Elizabeth continues, "Hattie how would you like it?"

"I would love it, but I would have to ask my mother."

"Of course we would. I was planning on going to the mercantile to get some stuff anyway. You could come with us and on the way we could ask your mother."

"Okay."

They all walked down to the mercantile. Cody, Miles, Hattie, Emily and Elizabeth. Hattie's mother said yes when they came to ask about Hattie staying with Elizabeth and when they went to the mercantile they got a whole lot of awesome stuff for their party. They then went back to Elizabeth's house.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. I don't know how often I will write but I will try to be consistent. I would also appreciate any feedback you would like to give me. Thank You. I also want to recommend a few When Calls the Heart stories. If you would like a story set in the 1900 I would recommend the Butterflies stories by Kksaunt1. If you want a modern day story i would recommend The Plan by Lisahoops10 or New Beginnings by bbflabradors.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the party Elizabeth had hosted. Cody and Hattie had gone home. Cat Montgomery still wasn't back yet from Hamilton so Emily and Miles stayed with Elizabeth. Cat, however, had sent a telegram.

 **Elizabeth,**

 **I wanted to thank you for letting Miles and Emily stay with you. I also wanted to thank you for letting us stay at your father's house. He is very kind. When we went to the Hamilton doctor he saw a rash on Gabe's body. They believe that this and the flu symptoms could actually be scarlet fever. They have a new medicine they are going to try on Gabe, but recovery will be hard. If Miles or Emily start developing the symptoms of a flu or have a rash please send them to Hamilton immediately. Tell them I love them.**

 **Cat Montgomery**

After Elizabeth read this she immediately asked the children how they were feeling. It seemed however that everybody was good. When Elizabeth asked the children if they wanted to go to Abigail's cafe for dinner. Everyone agreed and they immediately left. When they walked in they bumped into Mountie Jack.

"Good evening, Miss Thatcher," he said, "have you heard anything about Gabe?"

"Yes, we have actually. It seems Gabe has the scarlet fever."

"Are you serious?," Jack said with concern.

"I am afraid so."

"I have to go," Jack abruptly left. As he left Elizabeth could hear him coughing.

Elizabeth started thinking _. I wonder what that was about. Why did Jack leave so abruptly? I hope Emily and Miles aren't to scared about their brother. I wonder wh..._ Emily interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Thatcher, I'm hungry."

"Okay, Emily. We will see what Mrs. Stanton has to eat."

"Yay!"

 _While they were eating Elizabeth's mind was on Jack. Why was he acting so weird? What was going on?_

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't seen Jack in a week since her, Emily, and Miles saw him in the cafe. Cat had come back from Hamilton, but Gabe was still at the hospital there. Cat informed Elizabeth that he was getting better, but he will probably have to be at the hospital for at least a month.

"Abigail," Elizabeth asked one day while she was continuing her cooking lessons, "has Jack seemed I don't know strange to you lately?"

"No, not really. Well, I mean he has been a little preoccupied lately, but I just figured it was from his latest case."

"I don't know; ever since I told him about Gabe, he has been distant and a little cold."

"Well, do you think somethings wrong?"

"I don't know; I am just worried."

"Maybe, you should go talk to him."

"I think I will. That's a good idea, Abigail, thanks."

"Hey, what else are friends for then to help in a time of need," Abigail said quoting what Elizabeth said when she asked her to watch Cody.

"Hahaha," Elizabeth said sarcastically, "but seriously you really do help me in my times of need."

Now it was time for Abigail to laugh

"I try; you have so many times of need," Abigail said jokingly.

"Thanks."

"No Problem."

"Okay I am going to go see Jack."

"Good luck."

 _I probably will need it Elizabeth thought.  
_

Elizabeth walked to the jail. She looked through the window, but didn't see anyone. She walked inside where she saw Jack passed out on the floor.

"Jack! Jack! Can you hear me!?" Elizabeth yelled panicked.

"Elizabeth, you need to leave. You have to lea..." Jack said weekly before passing out again.

"No! I can't lose you again!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap:**_

Chapter 1 - Elizabeth had a party with Miles, Emily, Cody, and Hattie. Gabe went to Hamilton because he was sick.

Chapter 2 - Gabe was still in Hamilton. The doctors believe he has scarlet fever. Jack was acting weird and when Elizabeth went to confront him he was passed out.

* * *

Elizabeth ran to the infirmary to get nurse Faith Carter. While she was running there were only two thoughts going through her mind over and over.

 _What is wrong with Jack? Why did he want me to leave?_

She arrived at the infirmary.

"Faith! Faith are you here!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong are you okay?" Faith said as she walked into the room.

"No, I'm not okay! It's Jack. He passed out on the jail floor when I went to see him."

"Alright, lets go." Faith said grabbing her medical bag.

"Faith, one more thing," Elizabeth said as they were walking out the door.

"What?"

"Jack told me to leave before he passed out. I don't know why or if it means anything. I just thought I should let you know."

"It could be nothing or it could mean everything. Either way I'm going in there, but I will take extra precaution."

"Okay, lets go." They rushed to the jail.

When they got to the jail Faith did a quick exam. Then she went to ask some of the miners that were off of work to take Jack to the infirmary where she could examine him more thoroughly. Elizabeth was in the waiting room when Faith came out.

"How is he? What is the matter? Did you figure out what was wrong?" Elizabeth asked, bombarding Faith with questions.

"Elizabeth, I can't find anything wrong with Jack. I might be able to find something when he wakes up, because he will be able to tell me anything that is wrong."

"Would it be okay if I went to go sit with him?"

"Of course, are you okay Elizabeth?" Faith asked when Elizabeth went to sit with Jack.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because this is the second time you found Jack close to death."

"Death! You said he was fine!" Elizabeth started yelling.

"Elizabeth, that isn't what I meant. I meant that was the second time you found him sick and unconscious."

"I'm sorry, Faith I was just worried."

"It's fine. Go sit with Jack"

Elizabeth then went and sat with Jack.

 _Hmm, I need to be more careful how I word things especially around Elizabeth concerning Jack. Oh, I should also go see Abigail thought Faith I know she is close to both Jack and Elizabeth hopefully she will make sure Elizabeth is really okay._

Faith went off to do just that when she went to Abigail's cafe. She told Abigail about Jack.

"Is Elizabeth all right?" Abigail asked concerned for her friend.

"I don't know. That is why I came to you. I was sort of hoping you could make sure."

"Of course, I am going over there right now. Clara can handle the cafe. I will also bring her some biscuits; she loves my homemade biscuits."

"That was sort of what I was hoping you would do. Let's go I can take you to go see Elizabeth."

"Faith, thank you for getting me."

"No problem."

"Oh, can we stop by the church; I want to tell Frank and ask him if he will come as well."

"Sure, Abigail."

They walked to the church and told Frank what was going on. He then agreed to go with them to the infirmary. When they got there Abigail went to go see Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Faith and I are just worried about you."

"I'm fine, Abigail. Thanks for checking on me."

Abigail got up to leave when suddenly..."Elizabeth," Jack asked, "are you here?" Jack groggily began to wake up.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Faith! Faith!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Faith asked as she rushed into the room.

"Jack, he woke up!"

"Jack, can you hear me?" Faith asked.

"Yes, I can but you all are very loud," Jack said half jokingly.

"Ok," said Faith, "everybody out I am going to have to ask Jack some questions to find out what is wrong."

Everybody left the room while Faith was talking and examining Jack. Elizabeth was walking around outside the infirmary when Abigail came to talk to her. "Elizabeth, Jack is going to be okay," said Abigail trying to console her friend.

"I know, I just wonder why Jack didn't tell anyone about him being sick."

"Maybe, he didn't know he was sick," said Abigail trying to come up with a reason why Jack wouldn't tell Elizabeth.

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

Frank then came outside and told Elizabeth that Faith said she could go back and see Jack. Elizabeth went inside but not to see Jack to talk to Faith. "Faith," Elizabeth asked, "what is wrong with Jack?"

"After talking with Jack I believe he passed out because of stress and the flu attacking his body and making him weak."

"So it is nothing way too serious," said Elizabeth.

"It wasn't too serious, but it is pretty serious now. Jack cannot go back to work for at least two weeks, he can't be in any situations that may cause him stress, and he has to take this medicine I will give him three times a day. Do you think you can get him to do these things?"

"I will make sure of it," said Elizabeth.

* * *

Two weeks later...

"Jack, are you sure you should be going back to work?" asked Elizabeth concerned.

"Yes, I have taken all the medication Faith has given me and she even gave me permission to go back to work."

"Fine," said Elizabeth knowing she was defeated.

"I promise I will be okay."

"I know, I am just worried."

"It will be fine. How about we go to Abigail's for dinner tonight?"

"Okay, can I meet you there at six?"

"Sure, six will be fine."

"Alright, I will meet you then."

"Good, now I have to go to work."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

They kissed, then went their separate ways, Jack to the jail and Elizabeth to the school. They met again at six at Abigail's cafe as planned. "Good evening, Miss Thatcher," said Jack.

"Good evening, Constable Thornton," said Elizabeth in the same joking tone, "How was your day today?"

"Great," said Jack, "How was your day?"

"Wonderful, the children are so excited about the New Year's party next week."

"The one Rosemary did last year is going to be hard for her to top."

"I am sure she will find a way."

"I do not doubt it."

They ate then said goodbye and went to their homes. Elizabeth to the row house and Jack the jail where he saw Rip. "Sorry boy, didn't happen," said Jack as he grabbed the ring from his pocket and put it back into the hiding spot.


	5. Important Announcement

Hey everyone I will be going on a week long family vacation in a few days. I most likely will not post another chapter until I get back. Sorry. However good news when I do post again it will most likely be two chapters back to back.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everybody I know I have not written in a really long time and honestly that has just been because I have been very lazy and not wanting to write. I'm coming back now, though. Also, I have been having a bit of trouble with story ideas so if you have any ideas of what I should write about please message me or leave it in the reviews. Ok, now on to chapter 5.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up with memories of her date with Jack. She was completely happy and content with life. She was getting ready when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it Jack was there with flowers.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

"Elizabeth, may I come in?"

"Of course."

Elizabeth opened the door and Jack came in and put the flowers he got her in a vase.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you," Jack said.

"Ok, what about?"

"About us,"

"What do you mean about us?"

"About our relationship. I have been keeping a secret from you."

After their conversation Jack left and went to work.

Elizabeth was still sitting at her desk trying to come up with a new chapter for her story. She decided to take a break and head over to Abigail's Cafe for some of her delicious biscuits. When she got there she saw Jack talking to Abigail, she was just about to join them when something Jack said caught her attention.

"Abigail, how am I supposed to word the proposal to her," Jack asked Abigail.

"Jack, just be yourself and she can't say no."

Elizabeth was ecstatic but, then...

"What about Elizabeth though, you know she has had problems with Faith. What if she finds out about this proposal? How do you think she will react?"

Elizabeth ran to her row house completely depressed and defeated. She cried herself to sleep. However, she had not heard the rest of the conversation.


End file.
